Soirée difficile
by Clouuds
Summary: Une soirée ratée... ou presque ! Première publication sur Fanfiction, petit OS sans prétention sur le couple Calzona de Grey's. :)


La journée du 10 décembre avait été particulièrement éprouvante pour Callie. En ce début d'hiver beaucoup de personnes, surtout âgées, étaient venues vers elle afin de soigner leurs os et plus particulièrement leur hanches, fragiliser par les chutes sur les chemins verglacés. Elle aurait bien sur préféré passer la journée avec sa femme et sa petite fille, à installer un beau sapin de Noël et autres décorations festives. Sofia adorait cette période, elle regardait toujours les décorations de Noël avec émerveillement et un grand sourire. Ce qui ne faisait que réchauffe le cœur de la latine. Voir sa fille heureuse malgré ce qu'elle avait vécu, l'accident de sa deuxième maman et de son père, rendait Callie tout aussi heureuse. Elle rageait intérieurement d'avoir autant de boulot.

**"Pourquoi ont ils tous décidé de se fracturer quelque chose aujourd'hui."** Pensa t-elle.

En plus de ces nombreux patients Callie avait du sans cesse repasser derrière son interne qu'elle qualifie d'incompétent afin de corriger les dossiers truffés d'erreurs.

* * *

C'est vers 20h30 qu'elle rentra chez elle complètement épuisé. En passant la porte de son appartement, elle pensait qu'elle allait être accueillit par une petite tête brune, une blonde qui l'embrasserait amoureusement et une délicieuse odeur du repas mijotant dans le plat. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, absolument pas. Elle pénétra dans un appartement froid, baigné dans le noir. Elle pensa alors immédiatement que Sofia et Arizona s'étaient reposé dans son lit devant un petit film de Noël en attendant son retour. En s'avançant un peu plus pour déposer son manteau et ses clefs elle vit quelques rayons lumineux provenant de sa chambre, et de la chambre de sa petite fille. Mais en pénétrant dans le couloir elle crut entendre quelques sanglots provenant de la chambre de sa petite fille. Ce qu'elle vit en poussant la porte rose du "royaume de la princesse", comme elle aimait le dire, lui brisa le cœur. Sofia était recroquevillé dans son lit en pleurant, avec pour seul réconfort sa licorne en peluche. Callie paniqua et courut prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

**"Sofia, que se passe t-il ?"** Demanda t-elle  
**_C'est maman... Elle m'a dit que je devais reste toute dans ma chambre parce que j'avais fait une bêtise.** Sanglota Sofia  
**_ Punit ? Qu'as tu fais Sofia ? **  
**_J'ai voulut aider maman et lui ramener sa jambe supersonic pour qu'on mette le les guirlandes et les boules de Noël... Mais maman était pas contente, elle a criait et elle a dis que j'avais pas le droit d'y toucher...** Dit Sofia en pleurant encore plus.

Callie sentit la colère monter en elle. Arizona avait pourtant passé le cap. Elle avait réussi à accepter son handicap, elle avait réussi non sans difficultés, à pardonner ce que la latine avait du lui faire pour lui sauver la vie. Alors pourquoi avoir engueulé Sofia aussi fort. La brune réfléchissait à tout ça quand soudait sa fille lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées en lui demandant entre ses pleurs :

**" T-tu crois q-que Maman m'aime p-plus?"**

Cette question bouleversa encore plus Callie. Elle rassura sa fille en séchant ses larmes et en lui embrassant le front.

**" Va préparer toutes les décorations dans le salon ma puce, je te rejoins." **

Sofia fit un petit sourire à sa mère et courut en direction du sapin avec son ami la licorne.  
Callie se leva et alla dans sa chambre d'un pas presse pour demander des explications à sa femme. Elle la retrouva assise dans son lit, un livre sur la chirurgie entre les doigts, et un air de concentration sur le visage. Callie Torres ne pût s'empêcher de trouvait sa femme magnifique même si elle était en colère. Quand Arizona sentit sa présence elle releva la tête vers elle, avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

**"Coucou toi! Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer."** Fit la blonde en descendant du lit. **"T'as journée c'est bien passée?"** Reprit-elle en essayant d'embrasser sa femme.

Mais cette tentative de geste affectif fut un échec, ça n'était pas le moment de craquer pour Callie, elle voulait des explications...

**_Calliope ?** Questionna sa femme un peu désemparée.

**_Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici Arizona Robbins-Torres!**

À cette appellation, la blonde compris tout de suite qu'elle était le problème et trembla légèrement. _Je...

**_ Non! **Coupa Callie.** «J'ai eu une journée affreuse, avec des dizaines de petits vieux cassés, et ce nouvel interne infernale qui passe plus de temps à draguer les infirmières qu'à faire les dossiers. Et d'ailleurs quand il les faisait c'était du grand n'importe quoi!»**

Arizona savait pourquoi Callie était énervé et elle le regrettait, mais couper sa femme dans son monologue de colère n'arrangerait rien. Elle s'affaissa alors dans le lit moelleux de leur grande chambre.

**_Toute la journée j'aurais voulu regarder ma fille s'émerveiller devant un sapin de Noël au chaud sur le canapé avec ma femme.**

Arizona souffla doucement à cette idée, elle aussi aurait aime que cette journée ce passe comme cela.

**_ J'ai cru que lorsque j'allais rentrée, l'appartement serait chaleureux, avec son beau sapin de toutes les couleurs! Que tu serais la à m'attendre devant la télé avec Sofia! Et tous ce que je vois en rentrant c'est un appartement plongé dans le noir, ma fille un pleur car elle s'est fait engueulé simplement parce qu'elle voulait aider sa mère. Pourquoi l'as tu engueulé, Sofia faisait ça pour te faire plaisir. Tu crois qu'elle n'a rien ressenti après ton accident, tu crois qu'elle n'a pas vu à quel point tu avais été malheureuse. C'est peut être encore une petite princesse qui croit aux princes et aux licornes mais elle comprend tout.**

Arizona savait tout ça. Elle eu un mince sourire en pensant à sa petite fille qui parfois parlait presque comme une adulte à son si jeune âge.

**_ Mais enfin Arizona qu'est ce qui c'est passe, je croyais que tout étais fini, je croyais que...**Callie ne pût finir sa phrase à cause de la petite boule qui se formait au fond de sa gorge rien qu'à la pensée de ces douloureux souvenirs.

La vision de sa femme aux bords des larmes brisa le cœur de la blonde. Pourquoi avait-elle réagit comme ça? Elle ne le savait même pas. De vieux démons étaient remontés à la surface l'espace d'un instant. Toutes ces histoires passées, l'accident, la mort de Marc, la perte de sa jambe. Tous ça avait été très difficile. Et étrangement, voir Sofia avec sa prothèse dans les mains, l'avait ramené des semaines en arrière, lorsqu'elle avait honte de n'avoir qu'une seule jambe.

**_ J'aurais tellement voulu passer une meilleure soirée. Ta fille pense que tu ne l'aimes plus, elle pleure depuis je ne sais combien de temps en serrant la licorne que tu lui avais acheté.** Dit Callie en la sortant de ses pensées.

Cet aveu fit un choc à Arizona, elle ne sut quoi répondre. L'image de sa petite princesse pleurant lui serra le cœur. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de lui avoir fait subir ses petits moments de colère qui était pourtant de moins moins présent.

**_ Ecoute, je suis exténué je vais prendre un bain. Peux-tu allais préparer à manger pour Sofia s'il te plait, je n'ai pas très faim et je ne suis pas d'humeur.** ajouta Callie sans un regard vers sa femme. Dans son bain chaud à la cerise, la latine ne cessait de penser à cette soirée ratée. Elle soupira d'exaspération et se leva afin de s'habiller pour sortir.

* * *

La première chose qu'elle sentit en sortant de la salle d'eau fut une odeur de gâteau ou plutôt des crêpes elle ne savait pas vraiment. Puis elle entendit des éclats de rire et une petite musique de Noël, Jingle Bells certainement. Elle s'approcha du salon à pas de loup afin de voir ce qui ce passait sans être vu. Quand elle arriva à hauteur du salon, Callie s'arrêta un instant pour admirer le spectacle qui se jouait devant elle. Le salon était dans un désordre digne de la caverne d'Ali Baba, avec des décorations aux couleurs de noël éparpillé aux quatre coins du salon. Au milieu trônait un grand sapin décoré de guirlandes et de boules de toutes les couleurs, on ne voyait presque plus ses épines bien vertes tellement il avait était étouffé par toute ces décorations. Mais ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Callie, ce qui la fit sourire malgré cette soirée qui avait débuté de manière catastrophique, c'était de voir sa fille et sa femme ensemble, heureuse. La petite Sofia, habillé de son habit de princesse et accompagné de sa licorne, rigolait aux éclats en voyant sa mère faire des crêpes. Cette dernière, qui n'était pas vraiment une bonne cuisinière contrairement à Callie, essayait comme elle le pouvait de faire sauter des crêpes dans la poêle. Malheureusement pour elle presque toutes les crêpes retombaient un peu partout, sauf dans sa poêle. Ce qui rendait Arizona encore plus ridicule, c'était le bonnet de Noël sur sa tête et les guirlandes autours de son cou.

**« Maman ! »** cria Sofia un apercevant sa deuxième mère à l'entrée du salon.

Callie accueillit Sofia dans ses bras pour un gros câlin. Ce geste de tendresse fit fondre Arizona. Pour elle c'était ca le bonheur, ces deux êtres devant elle. La blonde comprit que jamais elle n'aurait pu vivre sans elles.

**_ On dirait que quelqu'un à un petit problème de crêpes !** Dit la brune à sa femme avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

Cette affirmation ne fit que redoubler les rires de Sofia. La blonde qui se trouvait toujours derrière les fourneaux fit semblant de faire la tête.

**_ Sofia va regarder la télé je vais essayer de rattraper le travail de ta mère et de te faire quelques crêpes.** Murmura Callie à sa fille en lui embrassant le front. La petite princesse s'exécuta et alla s'asseoir devant la télévision dans le confortable sofa.

**_ Et bien mademoiselle vous avez besoin d'aide ?** Dit Callie avec un petit sourire et en s'approchant doucement vers sa femme.

**_ J'ai surtout besoin d'un baiser...** Répondit Arizona tel un enfant.

La brune sourit et embrassa la blonde. Calmement au départ, mais ce baiser dérapa très vite.

**_ Sofia est la !** Dit Arizona entre deux baisers.

**_ Mmh. Je m'occuperai de toi après.** Ajouta la brune avec un clin d'œil.

Cette dernière se retourna pour essayer d'arranger le travail de sa femme. Finalement, elle avait eu sa soirée parfaite, avec un peu de retard.


End file.
